Love and War
by puppetlover2
Summary: G1 Genderbending. Love can get one only so far before they get hurt. Rating may go up as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

Just something that popped into my head after reading genderbending stories, and looking at ideas on the bunny farm.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Transformers belong to Hasbro.

Please read, review, and enjoy.

()

It used to be a wonderful time for both the mechs and femmes. They needed each other's support and love, but then the war started. Femmes were forced to choose sides, Autobots or Decepticons. Either way they had to hide that they were femmes, with the Autobots only on the battlefield, but with the Decepticons all the time lest they be abused. This is the tale of those femmes who came to Earth because of this war.

Soundwave stood by her leader Megatron as he spoke to Shockwave on the monitor.

"Shockwave report."

As the two spoke she let her mind wander back to when the Stunticons were created. Breakdown had ended up as a femme and Megatron had sent everyone but Breakdown away so that he could have some 'fun' since that day Breakdown had refused to go anywhere without one of her brothers around. It was only memories like that which made her glad she had disguised herself before joining the Decepticon cause.

It wasn't until she heard Shockwave mention that he had important information that she returned to the land of the aware.

"It's about Soundwave…"

()

Swindle could only stare at the test in her hands. She was totally positive. She was pregnant. Now as she paced the room her and her brothers shared she could only contemplate what she could do.

Have an abortion? That would only reveal her true gender to the rest of the Decepticons. Have the sparkling and get rid of it? That was just as bad. Both options resulted in her gender being revealed. But if she did the whole carrying thing right and quickly got rid of the sparkling (or sparklings), her gender could still be a secret to everyone but Starscream and her brothers.

Yes, that sounded like a great idea.

()

"Hey Perceptor," She looked up to see Wheeljack speaking to her.

"What is it Wheeljack?" She was slightly annoyed. He had picked the worst time to speak to her.

Scratching the back of his head he spoke, "Well you see I was thinking, maybe we could go out and see Skyfire sometime later today. It has been a while since the three of us were together."

All she could think to do was shake her head and smile, "Very well since you insist, but only once I finish this project here."

()

As Ratchet finished cleaning her Med Bay after a certain incident involving the twins prank and the Aierialbots she had been spending almost the whole day getting the gum and glue out of all five of their systems.

It was only when she wasn't looking that the door opened and two sets of arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Hey Ratch, you know we were only joking when we did that."

"Unless you two want to have your afts welded to the ceiling I suggest you let me go," she knew all to well who the arms belonged too, the twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

"Aw, we know you won't do that," Sideswipe joked, "You love us to much to do so."

()

And that's it. Just so you know it was originally gonna just be be Soundwave and Blaster who were genderbended, but then my mind thought 'make the medics femmes also', after that it just got out of control. Swindle being pregnant was added at the last minute. Sorry Swindle I do care for you, it just seemed like something that would happen to you. And besides the thing involving Breakdown sounded like it would explain his being paranoid.


	2. Chapter 2

I figured you would want to know know what parings I have planned and who's been turned femme

Femme Ratchet x Lambo Twins

Femme Prowl x Jazz

Wheeljack x Femme Perceptor x Skyfire

Femmed Red Alert x Inferno

Femme Soundwave x ?

Femme Hook x ?

Femme Blaster x ?

Femme Breakdown x ?

Femme First Aid x ?

Femme Swoop x ?

Femme Swindle (Expecting)

Well that's everthing I've got so far. Hook was originally going to be added to this chapter but I haven't seen enough episodes to know how to portray her, plus I think the chapter is better without her. (looks over chapter) Slaggit I think I made Megatron look like some kind of rapist, THAT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL!

Disclaimer : I own nothing but this story, though for all who are interested ideas for the story are welcome.

()

Soundwave didn't know what happened. One nanoclick Shockwave was giving his report and the next Megatron had her pinned to the wall of the Command Room with a servo around her neck and the communication screen turned off.

"So you thought you could hide from me," he growled tightening his servo around her neck while his other hand slid down her body.

She couldn't anything, so as she struggled to break free she sent a telepathic message to one of her cassettes.

()

Rumble awoke from recharge with an odd feeling in his spark, a cry for help. Turning over he tried to wake his twin.

"Hey Frenzy wake up, mom's calling us," all he got for a response was Frenzy turning over and mumbling 'go away', at this he started to shake frenzy vigorously, "Come on, it sounds like she really needs our help!"

At this Frenzy sat up looking around bleary opticked before looking at his brother, "Rum'le wha' tie is it?"

"It's time for you to get up and come with me, come on," and with that Rumble seized his brothers arm and dragged him along to where their mothers call was coming from.

()

Soundwave only hopped that whichever cassette received her message would quickly come and help her. She only sent it to the one that happened to be closest.

At this point Megatron's servo was on her hip while the other was still gripping her neck, loose enough that she could ventilate but tight enough that she couldn't break free. All she could do was struggle.

Leaning forward Megatron spoke with a husky voice next to her audio receptors, "Now now dear Soundwave, we don't want to have any trouble now do we," and with that his free hand found the clasp to her platting.

Out of nowhere a slab of metal flew through the air and hit him on the side of the face. Scowling he turned toward where the metal had come from and found and angry Rumble and a somewhat angry but still tired Frenzy standing there.

Seeing now that they had Megatron's attention Rumble stood proudly and crossed his arms, "Leave her alone," he yelled.

At this Megatron could only laugh, and throwing Soundwave to the side he walked imposingly up to the twins, about to punish them for interrupting what he was doing.

But before he had the chance to do so Soundwave jumped forward and wrapped her arms around his legs causing him to fall flat on is face.

"Informative: Harming them is not an option."

"Oh, I'll show what is not an option," he replied bitterly before turning over and smashing Soundwave across the face causing her to slam into a part of the wall which happened to hold some very breakable objects on it, causing them to fall to the floor and smash.

"Hey did you hear that," the voice unmistakably came from Reflector and from the sounds of it he/they were just outside the door.

"What do I care, but if I was in charge there wouldn't any of these loud noises late at night," one didn't need to guess as to who said that before the door to the room opened showing Starscream and all three of Reflector standing in the doorway.

Quickly standing up and composing himself Megatron quickly went to taking control of the situation, "Starscream you idiot, I demand that you clean this mess up before our raid tomorrow, Reflector, continue your guard duty," after saying that he turned toward Soundwave and her cassettes, "As for you three I will deal with you later when I have the time and come up with a suitable punishment," and with that he left the room with an angry glare on his face.

()

While Reflector had gone back to guard duty, and Starscream got to work on cleaning up the mess while he was complaining about how he was to good for something like that, Soundwave and her cassettes headed back to their room.

As they all lay down for recharge Rumble couldn't help but ask something, "Hey mom what was that about?"

"Small inconvenience, nothing you need to worry about," before he could start protesting she cut him off, "I am fine now go and recharge." Frowning he went and did what he was told while Frenzy was already out of it.

Laying there Soundwave couldn't only help but worry that now that Megatron found out about her she had to be more carefull.


	3. Chapter 3

Benedicta-Cullen you wanted femme Prowl and you got her.

Sorry about how short this chapter is my musses didn't want to work with me, well all but three who gave me the idea for the next chapter. Anyways ideas for the story are still welcome, after all I dont know I don't know where this is going to lead.

For all of you who don't understand the Insecticons will be in the next chapter, and two of them will have been genderbended. I leave you to guess who.

Disclaimer : I own nothing but the idea for this story.

()

Red Alert watched the security screen before looking over at the sleeping Inferno next to her. He had opted to stay up all night and keep her company, though he had fallen into recharge halfway through.

She smiled faintly before teletrans' alarms went off, and waking up Inferno in the process.

Bracing herself she went to alert the Autobots.

()

"You know Prowler, If you got out more all this work wouldn't be so hard for you," Prowl could only glare in indignation as Jazz lazily hung his arm over her shoulders. Before she could comment on that he spoke up again, "And besides, maybe it wouldn't be so hard if you got to know some of us as well," At this he gave a wide smile.

"Jazz," She started as she went to looking back at her work, "It wouldn't be so hard if you would leave me alone as well," At this she lifted up a datapad to get a closer look at it, "As for getting to know others, if I wanted a berthmate I would have started looking."

Jazz's smile didn't falter at this, for the past Earth month he had been trying to get Prowl to see him as more than just the third in command, but so far he hadn't succeeded. So he was trying a different way to gain her attention – hopefully in a positive way.

He was just about to speak when the alarms went off, "Alert Decepticon forces attacking an oil refinery in the Gulf of Mexico!"

As Prowl stood up, making a mental note to change the pass code to her room, and preparing a battle plan, Jazz couldn't help but frown at the interruption. He had been so close, soo close.

()

Once they arrived the Airialbots ended up in a battle against the Seekers and Coneheads. While Optimus Prime went to battle Megatron, the other Autobots engaged in battle with the other Decepticons.

Amidst the battle while no one was paying attention three figures came and took a large portion of the Energon cubes the Decepticons had made leaving no trace of their arrival.

"Decepticons Retreat!"

And with that the Decepticons left, and if one listened carefully enough they could hear Megatron's bellow in the distance.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS WAS ALL YOU COULD GET!"

()

"You know, aside from the fact that neither of us got a good amount of energon in that battle, we did win," Sideswipe said as Ratchet worked on his leg which had gotten badly damaged during the battle.

At this comment though he got a smack to his head, "Win! You caused an oil rig to blow and now theres a mass oil leak taking place in the Gulf," At this Ratchet gave the twin a glare that would even make Unicron cower in fear.

And the Sunstreaker came into the picture.

Leaning on Ratchet smiling sweetly he said, "Aw come on look Ratchet, the Humans can build a new and get it all fixed up like they always do."

"They can't fix it you slag head! It's too far down in the water for them to get to!"

"Well um, there's always us," at this the three turned to the one who spoke, First Aid.

()

"So you're telling me it's not just the Decepticons stealing all the resources of Earth anymore," At this Optimus turned to his second and third in command expecting an answer.

Prowl didn't take long to give him what he wanted, "Yes sir, from the looks of it trees are being taken as well as oil, and energy. I'm afraid sir that from the looks of things the Insecticons are stealing resources as well."

Put a servo to his chin Optimus could only wonder, "But what would they need them for?"

"That sir, we can only guess."


	4. Chapter 4

Haluwasa2 : *bows* thank you, and yes it is a reference to the real one, good eye.

Benedicta-Cullen : *salutes* I aim to please, and as for chapter length, beggers can't be choosers' even if the Authoress is one of the beggers. Sorry.

Please take into account that I have absolutely no knoledge when it comes to Insects, and Science isn't my strong point.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

()

The day had started so well for Red Alert. She had gotten plenty of sleep, no Decepticons had attacked during the night, but now there were signs of three certain Insecticons near the Ark, and from the looks of it they were leaving shortly.

So keeping an optic on them she sent a message to have a small group of Autobots chase to and apprehend them.

()

Swindle looked around the area she was in, Megatron had sent her to try and gain the Insecticons trust and assistance for a future battle. It was nothing but a canyon with bite marks left by the Insecticons all over the place, making it obvious that they had been or still are here.

She was going to go further in when she heard the tell tale engines of the Autobots roaring in the distance and coming closer. Slipping behind a large outcropping of rocks she hoped that the Autobots wouldn't notice her.

()

"Are you sure the Insecticons are out here?"

"Of course Sideswipe," Prowl replied, "If they weren't out here Red Alert wouldn't have sent us."

A small squadron consisting of Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, and Jazz were currently on their way to where the Insecticons were last sited.

"Yeah, well I don't think they are," Sideswipe remarked, "If they were out here we would have-" He was cut short for signs of the Insecticons had appeared over the horizon, and in worse condition than usual.

At this Jazz couldn't help but remark, "You were saying?"

Transforming they went to scout the area, only to be met with a blast in the face.

"What have we here, here?" The four looked up to see Bombshell, Kickback, and Shrapnel on a rock outcropping above them. Bombshell standing like one of superior status, and Kickback and Shrapnel leaning over the edge on either side of him.

"Why it looks like one of those Automen," At this Bombshell aim his gun toward the Autobots letting lose a large amount of razor sharp metal causing the Bots to scatter.

()

"Well, oh great leader, what should we do now?" Sideswipe asked rolling his optics at Prowl.

Prowl was about to reply when she saw Jazz fall down into a hole that hadn't been there before, "Jazz!"

"Slag," Sunstreaker muttered when he saw the hole become covered up by the dirt from the battle.

()

"Slag it," Jazz muttered as he activated his lights so he could see.

He was in an underground cave that seemed to have been smoothed out over time by what must have been an underground river, wide enough for three Optimus Primes to go down in vehicle mode and still have some room to spare, as well as tall enough for two of him to stand on top of each other's shoulders.

He was just about to complain when he spotted movement down the way he was looking, "Well what have we here," he muttered aiming at the shadow.

Before he could get a shot at it the shadow moved out of sight. Chasing after it he found himself looking down two tunnels, one with a sort of glow that could only be brought about by Energon cubes, the other leading down into a dark and unknown area.

Taking the latter he went down a long tunnel, that at some points got so small that he had to hunch over, and found himself in what was probably once an underground aqueduct. And at the far end of it lay what looked to be some form of nest, and lying inside them were Kickback and Shrapnel.

He could only stare in shock before he was knocked down by a Kickback clone carrying two cubes of Energon. Groaning he looked up to see what could either be the real or fake Kickback and Shrapnel take the offered Energon cubes before falling back in sleep.

Carefully and as quietly as he could he walk over to where the two lay only to stare in shock at what was in front of him. What had looked like one nest were in fact two nests with Kickback and Shrapnel each laying in one of the nests, and under each of them was what looked to be…. Eggs?

()

"What did you do with him?" Prowl was just glad it wasn't her who had quickly lost their cool, it was Sunstreaker. He was roughly holding Bombshell by his throat causing the poor Insecticon to drop his weapon. The Shrapnel and Kickback clones were already dealt with, lying on the ground in a broken heap.

"It's not my fault your friend fell into our home."

By this point Sunstreaker was about to permantly offline the Insecticon when they heard a voice.

"Don't hurt him!"

The three Autobots turned to see Jazz running up to them one arm waving in the air. Shocked Sunstreaker dropped Bombshell leaving him to escape.

"Jazz, what the Slag," Sideswipe exclaimed, "We thought you were done for."

"Um yeah about that," Jazz said scratching the back of his head, "You won't believe what I found out."


	5. Chapter 5

Benedicta-Cullen : *tries to understand why you like femme Prowl so much*

For all those interested starting now I will be taking requests for what you would like to see in future chapters, say for instance just having certain characters converse, because my imagination just wants to skip all the inbetween stuff and go straight to the Sparkling being born.

Disclaimer : I own nothing, transformers belong to Hasbro.

()

There were many things that had surprised Ratchet but what she now just noticed about a certain Dinobot took the Energon cake. That was why she was now having a talk with Wheeljack.

For his part Wheeljack was taking it mildly well.

"Are you sure Ratch," Wheeljack asked, "I mean it could have just been a smudge on the screen or something."

Scratch that he was taking it poorly.

"Jack, I'm a Medic, I know when there's a mistake with the screen or scanner."

"Primus Ratch," leaning back into his seat Wheeljack placed a servo over his face in silent shock, "Where did we mess up, we made sure we set them all up to be mechs."

Leaning forward Ratchet placed a servo on her friends' free one, "Don't worry Jack, it probably just changed over time and we weren't aware of it until now."

"But what if that happens to all of them? What if it's some form of disease due to how they were created?" By this point Wheeljack was freaking out, causing poor Ratchets' patience to wear down drastically.

Rubbing the top of her head –she was sure there was a processor ache coming on- she spoke to Wheeljack, "Look if it will make you feel any better we can look all five of them over in the morning, but now both of us need recharge," now shooing Wheeljack to his room she sternly added, "And I mean both of us."

()

It was early in the morning - at least for the Dinobots – when they were woken up by Ratchet and Wheeljack, and then herded into the Med Bay for another medical scan, though none of them knew why.

Which was why Ratchet and Wheeljack ended up with some very uncooperative patients.

"Slag it Grimlock, stay still!"

Both fortunately and unfortunately the only one they seemed to be having problems with was Grimlock.

Crossing his arms Grimlock proclaimed, "Me Grimlock, no need, me Grimlock just fine."

Carefully walking up to him Wheeljack said, "That's the thing Grimlock it might not be something you can feel."

"Are you saying me Grimlock stupid!"

"No Grimock no, I'm just saying…" While the two were talking/arguing Ratchet had managed to get the scan both she and Grimlock had wanted proving her right.

Turning toward Grimlock she said, "All right Grimlock you can leave."

Grimlock just stared at her stupidly until he carefully asked, "What you Ratchet mean?"

"I got the scan Grimlock you and the Dinobots can leave."

Grimlock just continued staring stupidly at her for a good long time before slowly nodding and with the other Dinobots in tow began to leave the Med Bay before being stopped.

"Not you Swoop, we need to talk to you."

()

"So me Swoop not like other Dinobots?"

"No Swoop you're not, you're a femme like Ratchet," at this Wheeljack waved his arm over to Ratchet.

"But me Swoop look like other Dinobots."

At this Ratchet could only hang her head in exasperation.

"That's only because you were made to be a mech, you being a femme was unintended. Now," shooing Swoop, Ratchet said," go and join the other Dinobots, if your quick you might get some recharge in before it's time for all of you to start working."


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it took so long, life has been a big pain as of late. I'm sorry if the Constructicons seem to have the wrong personalities, they all look the same to me.

I see Hook as the type to try and impress the one he/she likes.

Be aware each of Hook's attempts are a Earth week apart from each other.

Disclaimer : I own nothing, the Transformers belong to Hasbro.

()

It was finish. Sitting carefully on Hooks desk was a model of a new weapon for Scrapper to look over, and beside it sat models of new buildings for them to make. Now picking up her latest model she headed toward his room intent on showing him.

Heading down the hall she came across Blitzwing and Astrotrain heading her way, both seemingly unaware of her presence. So it came as a surprise when while she was walking by them carefully cradling the model that Blitzwing suddenly pushed her into the wall, causing the model to break.

"Hey, watch it Constructicon!"

The two left laughing while Hook just silently picked up the remains of her work.

()

Luckily she still had her other models.

Now running toward Scrapper's room she was once again carefully cradling the model in her arms, and as soon as she turned the corner…she tripped over a trip wire causing her to fall forward and drop the model in order to catch herself.

"Hah! Had a nice fall?"

Quickly looking up she found the source of the voice, Rumble and Frenzy.

Growling in rage she sprang forward intent on harming them, "Why you little…"

She was abruptly stopped by Soundwave coming around the corner. Casting a glance at her the Communications officer left with Rumble and Frenzy following after.

Glaring at their retreating backs Hook went back to where she fell to pick the remains.

()

Now, once again running to Scrapper's room she carried another model in her servos with another hidden away nearby.

She could see Scrapper's room just ahead, but then she also saw the tell tale signs of warping. Trying to stop she slid right into the chest of the one who caused the disturbance, Skywarp.

Sneering down at her as she slowly backed up he grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her towards him, "What's the matter? Going to visit your friend? Now I wouldn't get to friendly with him if I were you," At this he breathed into her audio receptors, "After all we don't want your little secret spilling now do we?"

With that he left her standing there stricken with fear. She stood there standing like that for a astrosecond before looking down at the crushed remains of the model in her servos.

()

It had now been exactly one Earth month since then, and now she and Scrapper were busy fixing up the other Decepticons.

As she was thinking about her run in with Skywarp she couldn't help but wonder, just how much did he know? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Scrapper come over to talk to her before the door to the med bay opened allowing their leader to enter waving around blueprints for some new weapon he wanted built.

"Scrapper, once you and your Constructicons are finished here I want you to build this for me!"

She was paying attention to her surroundings now, considering trying to see if she and Scrapper could work on most of the project together.

Her silent prayer was answered as Scrapper exclaimed incredulously, "You've got to be kidding Lord Megatron, this will take at least half an Earth week to make!"

"Then I suggest you get started," and with that Megatron left them.


	7. Chapter 7

What's with me and having the Decepticons attacking oil rigs? But anyway, I don't actually know if there's an oil rig in the Amazonian desert, I just picked a random place.

Fun fact : I was originally going to have Thundercracker be the one hit with the beam but replaced him with Blitzwing, because I support Blitzwing/Astrotrain, and I didn't know who I would pair Thundercracker up with.

Disclaimer : I own nothing. Transformers belong to HASBRO.

()

It was a bright sunny day out at the oil rig in the Amazonian desert and the workers were drilling without a care in the world.

Until now.

As one took to looking at the sky he saw a terrifying sight to all humans. The Decepticons coming right at them.

With a mighty roar the Decepticon leader declared their approach, "Decepticons attack!" And as one they attacked.

()

"Warning! Warning! Decepticons Attacking Oil Rig In The Amazonian Desert!"

"You heard Teletran men, Autobots Transform and Roll Out!"

()

The humans were scared, as they were herded into a small area to be, as the Decepticon leader put it, 'Dealt with later.' Now all they could do was listen to the events going on around them.

"Soundwave, prepare the energon cubes!"

"As you command lord Megatron"

Then the sounds of the oil rigs being activated and something hollow hitting the ground. Then what sounded like water being poured into a cup, leaving some humans wondering if the Decepticons planned on starving them to death.

Then out of nowhere the sound of car engines, now leaving some hoping it was the Autobots.

"Halt Megatron!"

They were right! It was the Autobots! Some of the humans felt like screaming in joy at this.

Then out of nowhere the sounds of gunfire, while lights flashed over the glass windows.

Then the back wall fell down to reveal a gray minibot with bits of red reaching his hand out slowly towards them.

"Easy now, you want out of here or not."

Slowly nodding the humans got onto his hand, which he then pulled back towards himself before changing into a car and driving off with them inside of him.

()

"Optimus, I got the humans, heading away right now."

Lifting his hands up to his com link Optimus Prime replies, "Good work Windcharger, we'll meet you back at base."

"Roger that Prime," and them the link cut off.

Turning back to face Megatron Optimus Prime was instead met with thin air.

"Looking for someone Prime," Turning toward that voice Optimus Prime was met with Megatron standing by a giant gun aim right up at him.

Thinking quickly Optimus jumped out of the way right as the gun fired to be met with a dreadful sight. The beam was headed to where Fireflight and Blitzwing were fighting in the air.

Before anyone could warn the two they were knocked out of the sky and careening towards the grounded. And when they hit several Autobots and Decepticons were scattered around the impact sight.

Now as the two leaders approached they were met with a surprising sight.

()

Fireflight and Blitzwing lay in the crater looking both like themselves and yet at the same time not like themselves.

They still had their bodies but they held more of a shine to them, and their bodies held more of a curve to them.

Still that did not stop Megatron from calmly walking down to where they lay unconscious and unmoving with a shine in his optics that only those femmes who had used by him recognized.

And it was with this shine that he stopped by their bodies just in time to see Fireflight's siblings form a protective circle around their sister.

Still that did not stop Megatron for he instead turned to where Blitzwing lay.

Only for her fellow triplechanger, Astrotrain, to quickly swoop in and pick her body up before flying off into space with Megatron's yelling following him.

And it was with that Megatron declared the Decepticons retreat, leaving behind confuse and dumfounded Autobots staring at their retreating backs.

()

Today just wasn't Swindle's day.

She had woken up this morning with a severe pain in her spark chamber that even after she had her daily dose of Energon didn't go away. In fact throughout the whole battle it seemed to have been getting worse causing her to have to stay far from the battle where she would try to get lucky shots in.

Now she just lay with her back to a giant outcropping of rocks with the pan nearly blinding her. It was through this haze she barely saw a small white and red figure come her way and lift it's hand up to it's head.

"Ratchet, I need your help over here."


	8. Chapter 8

So you know when I came up with little Rollbar I wasn't aware that there was already one in G1 so let's pretend that one doesn't exist. If you've seen RID you'll know who the sparkling was based on.

I'm leaving how the sparkling was born to your imagination.

I forgot to mention this but starting last chapter I am slowly removing Decepticons from the story so that I can end it. The event involving Blitzwing and Astrotrain was to show that the Triplechangers had left the Decepticons.

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

()

It had been done. The sparkling was born. Though it was a miracle that the sparkling and the now revealed to be femme Decepticon were still alive considering said femme was severely ill and the sparkling was horribly underweight.

He looked like a miniature version of Swindle though with a green body with tints of orange and grass green optics.

None of them had any idea who the other parent was and Swindle was too far out of it to tell them, and even if she could she probably wouldn't.

Now the sparkling lay curled up in Ratchet's arms as he rested. Ratchet just walked around her med bay humming a faint tune before she was to head off to a meeting with the others to discuss what to do with the sparkling and Swindle.

That was when the door opened to allow two figures, one a shining yellow the other a deep red, one smiling and one frowning.

As she had her back to them she didn't see the two, but she didn't need to in order to know they were there.

"What do you two want?" It was a question and a warning.

Lifting his servos up in a surrendering gesture and smiling his ever present smile that said 'I know something that you don't' Sideswipe replied, "Easy Hatchet, we just wanted to see if the rumors were true. That you had a Decepticon and its sparkling in here."

Sunstreaker didn't add anything to what his brother said. Instead he stared intently at the sparkling with an odd mix of wonder and resentment for the attention it was getting.

Ratchet noticed his staring and snorted, unintentionally waking the sparkling up in the process, "Don't worry, just because there is a sparkling here doesn't mean I think of the two of you less."

With that Sideswipe grabbed her arm and started to drag her away with his twin in tow, "If that's so then why haven't you paid us any attention. We and our berths missed you." And it was with that he pouted a pout that he knew she couldn't resist.

She was about to respond and give in when the sparkling decided he didn't like being ignored. He screamed a scream so loud that the twins had to cover their audio receptors, and Ratchet almost did the same if she had forgotten the sparkling was in her arms.

Unconsciously she began to rock the sparkling in a motion that lolled him back into recharge. When the twins uncovered their audio receptors Ratchet handed the sparkling to them, "Here, hold him while I'm out. I need to go to a meeting, it shouldn't take long, I should be back before he awakens."

And with that she left the Med Bay leaving the twins with a sleeping sparkling.

()

She entered the meeting room in time to see Jazz get a groping in on Prowl who had been having a quick conversation with the resident scientists Wheeljack, Perceptor, and Skyfire as Optimus Prime stood of to the side watching with amusement.

"I take it I'm the only one left," Ratchet calmly spoke as she entered the room.

Prowl quietly and deliberately nodded as she spoke, "Yes and now that you are here we can get started."

And with that everyone went to their places in the meeting room with Prowl deliberately making her way to her side of Optimus Prime while trying to carefully hide the faint blush on her face.

And the meeting started. Optimus Prime stepped forward before speaking, "As you all know we have the Decepticon Swindle and her offspring Rollbar in our base. What we need to know is what we are going to do with them."

It was Prowl who spoke up next, "What I believe is that we send the Decepticon off to a holding cell on Cybertron where she will be unable to be rescued by the other Decepticons," there were murmurs of agreement to this before she continued speaking, "And I believe it would be best if we send the sparkling off to an orphanage on Cybertron as well where it will be taught and raised to be an Autobot."

"That's a good plan of yours Prowl," Ratchet spoke up, "But there's one problem with it." At everyone's questioning looks she continued, "Gestalts are born as Gestalt members, and those that are born without Gestalt members don't live very long unless they get them, and in order for that to happen in this case we'd have to somehow capture the other Combaticons and turn them into femmes as well."

Hearing this Wheeljack couldn't help but add his two cents in, "We could try to get a hold of either that weapon the Decepticons used in the last battle or even its designs so we could build our own copy of it."

Before anyone could speak or protest the door to the meeting room was slammed open to the twins and a screaming Rollbar.

"Slag it Ratchet! This brat won't shut up no matter what we do!" Sideswipe looked desperate and Sunstreaker looked as though he were thinking the sparkling would make a good punching bag.

Sighing Ratchet grabbed the sparkling and walked off rocking the little one back into recharge while the twins followed.

()

"You know," Jazz spoke up, "Maybe we should just have her take care of the sparkling. And with that," he said turning around with a goofy grin on his face, "I need to go set up that infiltration plan."


	9. Chapter 9

Optimus'girl : O.O What are their two of you with the same name? But anyway, no I am not going to turn Optimus into a femme. If I did that how would I be able to pair him with Elita-1 seeing as I don't support yuri?

Dangit Brain! Why can't you let me write a chapter without abusing someone!

Disclaimer : I still don't own anything, cept maybe the idea for this story.

()

Things were not going as planned.

The plan had been simple really, go in steal the weapon and get out.

There was one thing they did not count on though.

Apparently Megatron felt that the weapon was important, and as a result Mirage had not expected there to be traps and alarms that he ended up setting off.

So now he ran with the weapon strapped to his back, gun drawn, and invisibility cloak activated.

Unfortunately he wasn't paying much attention to where he was headed. So it came as much of a surprise when he ran inside what looked like some sort of throne room. And it contained Megatron and the remaining Combaticons.

Slowly he began to back out of the room.

That was when his com went off.

'Yo Mirage, you got that weapon yet or what?'

That was when everything truly went downhill. For Megatrons head snapped up and looked in his direction. The only thing Mirage could come up with was that Megatron had somehow heard the message from Jazz.

And then the ship alarms went off. Surprisingly they worked, and even more surprisingly they sent off this red light that unfortunately revealed where Mirage was.

()

"Aw slag."

Bumblebee looked up from where he had been crouched down by the entrance to the Nemisis.

"What is it?"

"I pretty sure Mirage just got found out."

()

Mirage barely dodged shot aimed at his head before he was peppered with firepower from the Combaticons.

It was no choice he figured. Use the weapon here or risk it being used on other Autobots.

And with that thought he pulled the weapon off of his back and carefully despite being shot at he aimed. But before the shot could be fired a blast knocked it from his grasp causing it to crash in the wall where it started to spark.

Unfortunately the only one who noticed the change in the weapon was Megatron who quickly went behind his throne mere seconds before the weapon exploded.

()

The next thing Mirage knew was waking up surrounded by the unconscious forms of the changed Combaticons and assuming that he had been changed as well.

It was with these thoughts that he didn't notice the form of Megatron come over to him until it was too late and he was met with a terrifying sight.

Granted Megatron alone was scary enough, but with that dark gleam in his optics he was even scarier.


	10. Chapter 10

Look new chapter! And with Dead End and Breakdown to boot!

Disclaimer : still own nothing

()

Mirage stared at the door to her prison with wary optics. She had chosen to remain invisible until she escaped from Decepticon clutches, but until then she waited.

She could not see what was going on outside of her prison but did not need to for she could still hear.

()

Breakdown clutched to the arm of Dead End as a shiver of terror ran through her.

Sure she had been happy that The Decepticon leader had started to torment – she refused to say the real word - someone other than her, but still she felt as though he were watching her every move, waiting for her to let her guard down and snatch her up in his horrible claws.

And yet still Dead End somehow managed to calm her down by saying something depressing about how something would just shrivel up and die.

()

Ratchet placed little Rollbar into a special recharge booth shaped like a crib. The little sparkling had gone into a sort of shock recently and only Ratchet could tell that it meant that another Combaticon had started carrying.

But none had seen Mirage since before the mission.

Now as she put Rollbar into temporary stasis Ratchet could only wonder what next the future held, and which Combaticon was now carrying.

()

Red Alert watched all that happened in the ark from the beginning of the day to the end of the day with only Inferno for company and yet still never grew bored watching the events unfold.

And yet at the moment she spent her time watching their still temporary prisoner Swindle, making sure she didn't escape.

()

And unnoticed by either side three Insecticons flew into space to parts unknown each carrying ten eggs each.


	11. Chapter 11

Vigatus : *bows* I am happy you are enjoying this story. Am I hope that you don't mind that this chapter was inspired by your review.

Alas this chapter is very short.

Disclaimer : I still own nothing.

()

Swoop had not planned on them finding out like this.

It had started out as a training accident. She had been training with her Dinobot brothers out in the open regions by the Autobot base where they would have plenty of space and hopefully would not disturb anyone.

It was with this that she had been attacked by the purple seeker – Skywarp if she remembered - who had come out of nowhere.

He had shot her out of the sky and then disappeared in a flash of purple light, presumably believing she was done for.

Instead she had survived, though badly damaged.

Which was why she now found herself in the Med Bay with her brothers.

"Him Swoop hurt, him fall and land funny," and this was said by Grimlock the self proclaimed Dinobot leader.

"Don't worry Grimlock your sister will be fine," Ratchet, Swoop liked her, she was nice, never yelled at Swoop for her mistakes.

"Him Swoop brother, not sister!" It was with that Grimlock crossed his arms.

At this Ratchet covered her face with a groan, "Looks like this s going to take a while."


	12. Chapter 12

Vigatus : I only wrote that chapter and this one because I hadn't thought about explaining how Swoop turned out to be a femme.

Here's three new chapters for you all, I was hoping to get them up by Christmas, but low and behold I got lazy. But anyways please enjoy.

Disclaimer : I own nothing of this story and probably never will.

()

"What you two mean him Swoop Sister, him Swoop Brother," Grimlock demanded of the scientist and medic trying to explain things to him.

"Well you see Grimlock ," Wheeljack started, "When two bots love each other," He was immediately silenced by a glare from Ratchet, "Wait that doesn't work. Hmm how to explain."

This was where Ratchet stepped in,"Grimlock, sit down and shut your trap now!" Grimlock just stared at Ratchet before sitting down out of sheer stupidity and shock. "Good now listen, we didn't plan on Swoop being a femme, we planned on her being a mech. But not everything goes according to plan and she came out a femme."

Then Wheeljack spoke up, "You see we somehow mixed up the spark of a mech with the femme one she has now."

"If we had been aware of this before we activated her, we could have corrected it."

"But we weren't aware and so we can't."

Grimlock just stared at them stupidly before finally speaking, "So he Swoop not brother, but he Swoop sister."

Wheeljack just covered his face in frustration, "Yes Grimlock, Swoop is your sister, and Swoop is a she not a he," then he turned his attention to Slag, Sludge, and Snarl, "Did the three of you understand that."

Slag and Snarl nodded, while Sludge decided to speak instead, "Me Sludge knew all along."

Ratchet stared at him with a curious/annoyed look in her optics, "You did? How?"

"Yes me Sludge did. She Swoop have she walk."

Before anymore questions could be further asked Blaster's voice cut in on the speakers, "Ratchet, Mirage just called in and I think you should be here."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : Still own nothing -_-

()

The moment the door to her cell opened Mirage bolted.

The Decepticon let out a surprised gasp when Mirage charged him, but she didn't care, she just kept on running.

She wanted out of there, BEFORE Megatron got his servos on her. And she was going to get out of there even if it meant she had to offline to do so.

()

Megatron was enjoying spending time sitting on his throne daydreaming and plotting the demise of the Autobot leader Optimus Prime.

Sadly for him his throne time was about to be interrupted.

"Lord Megatron, the prisoner has escaped!"

"What!" He was furious now, and so stomping out of the throne room he shot the poor Decepticon soldier before he could get out of his way.

"My what a waste, why did you even hire him if you were going to offline him?"

Turning around he came face to face with Starscream.

"Watch it Starscream you are already treading on a thin line."

They glared preparing for another of their daily fights though before they did so they faintly heard a feminine voice say, "Aw slag."

()

The moment Mirage turned the corner she knew she was in trouble, for around the corner were Megatron and Starscream.

Cautiously she slowly stepped backed up, only to bump into the Decepticon Scrapper.

And then she unconsciously gasped and bolted before Scrapper could get a hold of her.

()

Megatron and Starscream only had enough time to see a flicker of light go by them before they gave chase leaving Scrapper standing there wondering what just happened.

"See _oh great Megatron_, If I had been in charge I would have caught that prisoner by now."

"Silence Starscream."

()

There it was. The lift. If she could just get on it and she'd be home free.

Quickly Mirage ran over to the controls and typed in the commands, thankful that the Deceptcons had yet to change the code.

Slowly but surely the lift rose up and Mirage quickly caught sight of Megatron and Starscream right before she reached the top of the lift.

()

"Well _oh Great Megatron_, you failed"

"Silence Starscream"

()

"Attention Autobot base, this is Mirage calling. Can you read me?"

"Loud an clear Mirage. You get what we wanted?"

"Well yes and no, but I'll tell you that later. But do you think you could sent someone to come pick me up? I'll meet them halfway to the base."

"But Mirage how will you reach there?"

"I'm water proof now aren't I?"


	14. Chapter 14

Breakdown was scared. Megatron was in a bad mood, and when he was in a bad mood he usually came for her.

So now she was huddled in a corner near the spot where the other Stunticons spent their time when off duty.

Thankfully Wildrider and Drag Strip were off duty at this time and had been spending it watching different shows the organics had created varying from a comedy show the others called AFV to a cop show called Bones to races like Nascar.

Unfortunately neither had noticed her which left her wide open when Megatron strolled into the room.

Thankfully so had Dead End, he often found this room to be the only place for quiet solitude, or as close to it as one could get on the Nemesis.

Without thinking or giving Megatron time to act she lunged at Dead End and took his left arm in a death grip bear hug. But while doing this she never once took her optics off Megatron.

Megatron only glared and stormed out of the room (most likely to torment one of the Combaticons instead), leaving her with a confused and annoyed Dead End. She couldn't blame her brother really, after all she was in a way using him as a shield.

(LATER)

"I'm telling you we need to leave," Breakdown tried to reason with her brothers, but of course they paid her no mind, well except Dead End. Dead End seemed to be the only one to pay her attention, well the sort that didn't terrify her.

"Aw don't worry Break," Wildrider said as he slung an arm over Breakdown's shoulders causing her to jump in fright.

"Yeah don't worry, Megatron won't attack you," Drag Strip joined his brother on her other side causing her to just stand stock still and worry about her safety.

It was only when Motormaster dragged the two away from her that she started to speak again.

"But you guys, you know what happened to the Combaticons. He could go and have the same thing happen to the rest of you as well."

She stood there as she let that seep in to the minds of her fellow Stunticons.

()

As it turned out none of them cared about what she said.

"So I'm leaving on my own," she mumbled as she prepared to activate the lift.

She was stopped shortly by a servo being pressed on hers. She looked up terrified only to see Dead End typing in the last of the commands for the lift.

She just stood there staring at him stupidly before he finally spoke.

"You know we should get going soon or the others will find out that were leaving," when he said that she snapped out of her trance and nodded before stepping on the lift alongside him.

"But why are you coming along?"

"I agree with what you said, but no one knows how the weapon did that, not even the Constructicons. So they'd have to use trial and error to find out and that could result in many deaths. And plus someone has to keep you out of trouble."

Then they reached the top of the cliff and left.


End file.
